


In Emmas mind.

by Revan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revan/pseuds/Revan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmas thoughts in the last episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Emmas mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fan fiction ever so I would appreciate useful critics of you got a moment. English is not my first language, but I am trying and improving my language skill.

Emma watched as Robin touched Regina's hand trying to sooth her. Jealousy was not an emotion she liked, and she did her best to quell it. She may not like the forest boy, but he was part of Regina's happy ending, so she had made a point of alway being civil towards him, or at least try to. She had threatened him if he ever hurt Regina, and he had question her about her feeling towards her. She told him that she had made Regina a promise that she intended to keep. All this was true, but it was only a portion of the truth. Her feeling was much deeper than friendship, but she was not the person Regina had chosen. The fact that Regina had let Robin in, despite the fact that he had hurt her several time hurt Emma. Emma had fought tooth and nail for Regina trust, and he just waltzes in. Because he was her true love. Uh, that word had a bitter taste. Killian had tried to talk about true love yesterday, but she had deflected the question. She knew that what they had was not true love. Killian was nice, he complimented her, she had his whole attention. It was nice to have someone who cared for her, and she might love him, but not the way he loved her. Time was coming to end their relationship. She had hoped that she would reciprocate the feeling given enough time, but it had never happened. She would have to end it soon. Normally this would be when she moved towns. But the thing was not as straightforward as that anymore. She now had roots. A family people who depend on her and trusted her not to run. It was not only Killian that made her want to switch towns. Having Regina close, but not as close as she wished for felt like a knife twist every time she saw her, every time their eyes would meet, every time she would smile. Emma had made a list of favorite things about Regina, but she had long given up any hope of completing it. It was too long, and she continually discovered things she loved about the complex woman.  
A jump to after the curse.  
A celebration was in order; they had defeated another threat. It seems that they never stopped coming. If completely honest she needed a break. Some peace and quiet. Of course, this was storybrooke, so the peace didn't last very long, in fact only a couple hours of calm was granted to her.  
So when Belle came rushing into the diner, she was not all surprised.  
Her heart sank when the darkness escaped the hat. But she was not about to let the apprentice be consumed by it. They need him to find Merlin.  
As they search, she came to the conclusion that the darkness need to be contained within a person, and when it attacked Regina her decision was made. Maybe this was it why she was the savior and why she loved Regina.  
"No!" The word sounded painful coming from Regina.  
"I have to do this."  
Telling her parent to do the right thing and not sacrifice another innocent soul to save her. She wanted to say more. That that they should try to live their life the fullest, but she knew that they would never stop trying to rid her of the darkness. At least she could make sure that they did it the right way this time.  
Then it was Killian. Her pirate. Telling him that she loved him was not a lie, not completely. She did love him just not like the all-consuming love that she had for Regina. But she told him that she did, knowing it would most likely be the last kind words he would ever hear from her.  
Shoving the dagger in the vortex and looking in Regina's tear-filled eyes was almost too much to bear. Then there was nothing of her left and only a dagger with her name remained.


End file.
